A Simple Twist Of Fate
by RaeAngel
Summary: A X-FilesHarry Potter x-over. What if Fox Mulder and Severus Snape became friends after meeting in London years ago?


Disclaimer: The X-Files belongs to Chris Carter and Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling. The songs You Were There and Dark Horse belong to Eric Clapton and Amanda Marshall (two of the best singers on the planet). Please don't sue me. I have nothing.  
  
Summary: What if Fox Mulder and Severus Snape were friends since meeting each other in England? That's what happens when they cross paths and strike up a friendship that could forever. But can they overcome the shadows of their own lives?  
  
Note: This story takes place during the X-Files episode allthings and contains spoilers from all five Harry Potter books including The Order Of The Phoenix.  
  
A Simple Twist Of Fate  
  
By RaeAngel  
  
London, England  
  
December 18, 1982  
  
Fox Mulder sat alone in his seat aboard the bus heading to one of London's most expensive pubs to celebrate Christmas with his friends from Oxford University. He would be spending his second Christmas without his family since both of his parents were too busy with their bitter divorce battle to even acknowledge him. He sighed and looked out the window and saw that a whole group of his friends were standing in front of the bus stop waving at him. Smiling slightly, Mulder stood up and got off the bus. He joined his friends who were cheering him.  
  
"What's up, mate?" asked John McKennedy, one of his classmates.  
  
Mulder smiled. "Not much. My parents are still going at it."  
  
Another one of his friends, Will Becker, snorted. "That's what's going on with me parents." He said. "They've been going at it for years."  
  
Mulder chuckled. "I'll join you guys in a minute. I just have to buy some wine to send to my mother for Christmas."  
  
"Take yer time, Mulder." John said. "We'll be waitin' for yeh."  
  
Mulder waved to his friends and went around the corner to the liquor store. He found the wine that was his mother's favorite and paid for it. As he went out of the store, he passed a dark alley. Then he stopped when a gulping sound reached his ears. Curious, Mulder entered the alley and what he found surprised and shocked him. A dark-haired boy sat on the dirty ground crying and sobbing. Mulder walked to him and knelt down in front of him. He saw the boy was wearing a school uniform, which indicated to Mulder that the boy went to a school somewhere in London. He looked at the boy with sympathy  
  
"Hey, are you all right?" Mulder asked.  
  
Startled, the boy looked up at Mulder. His eyes were black and still filled with tears. His face was the palest, Mulder had ever seen. There something about him that Mulder couldn't explain. Still the boy looked lonely and upset, he looked up at Mulder with such sadness and distress that he just sobbed uncontrollably and threw himself against Mulder. Not knowing what to do, Mulder wrapped his arms around the boy and held him in the same fashion his mother would hold him and his sister when one of them were upset. After twenty minutes, the boy was calmed down enough to talk. He regarded Mulder with both gladness and suspicion.  
  
"Thank you." he said.  
  
Mulder smiled. "You're welcome." He said.  
  
The boy looked at him again. "You're not from here, are you?"  
  
Mulder shook his head. "No, I'm American. I go to university here in London." Mulder then held out his hand to the boy.  
  
"I'm Fox Mulder, by the way." He said.  
  
"Severus." The boy said. "Severus Snape."  
  
Mulder smiled again. "Well, Severus Snape. What were you doing out here in this dark alley by yourself?" Mulder's smile faded when he saw the saddened and angry look on the young boy's face.  
  
"I ran away." Severus replied.  
  
Mulder looked incredulous. "From school?"  
  
"My father." Severus said as if saying it was leaving a bad taste in his mouth. "He would abuse me and my mother. Every year when I go home for Christmas, he would come home drunk and start beating my mother first then he would come after me. This year, I told my teachers that I didn't want to go home for the holidays. They agreed not to send me home for Christmas but my father didn't take it kindly. Three days ago, he came to the school and took me from there. Then just last night, I ran away."  
  
Mulder was stunned. "You've been out here for twenty-four hours with nothing to eat or drink?"  
  
Severus nodded his head. "I'm very tired, thirsty and hungry." Severus suddenly began shaking with cold. Feeling sorry for the boy, Mulder took off his jacket and wrapped around the boy.  
  
"I'll take you back to my place and fix you something to eat." Mulder said. At that, he led Severus to the street and to the bus stop to catch the bus back to his apartment. Once back inside, Mulder led Severus to the living room. The boy sat down on the couch while Mulder went into the kitchen. He took out a plate of pasta from the fudge and heated it up. Once it was heated up, Mulder headed back to the living room with the plate of pasta and a glass of milk and laid it down on the table in front of Severus. In five minutes, he ate the whole plate of pasta for that he hadn't eaten in twenty-four hours and drank the glass of milk in two minutes. Mulder was surprised and stunned.  
  
"You must be hungry." Mulder said.  
  
Severus looked up at him. "I was. Thank you."  
  
"You're welcome." Mulder said smiling. "Do you need anything else?"  
  
"No, I'm all right." Severus said. Then he yawned. Mulder knew that he was very tired. He took a pillow and blanket out of the closet and handed them to Severus.  
  
"You might need those." Mulder said gently.  
  
Severus took the blanket and the pillow. He plopped the pillow onto the end of the couch and flattened the blanket. Then he looked up at Mulder.  
  
"Why are you doing this?" he asked.  
  
Mulder was shocked and surprised. "Doing what?"  
  
"Being so kind to me." Severus said.  
  
"Because I'd hate for someone to spend Christmas on the street or with an abusive parent." Mulder said as he suppressed a pang of pain when he thought about his father and what he had done to him and Samantha.  
  
Severus stared deep into Mulder's eyes as if he could read his mind. "You went through it too, didn't you?" he observed.  
  
Mulder paused before he spoke. "Yeah, I have. With my own father. He'd go after my mother and sister then me. Seeing you and hearing your story, I realized that you and I have something in common and I wanted to help you. I still want to help you if you let me, Severus."  
  
Mulder wasn't sure if his words had gone through to Severus but he could tell from the look in his eyes that he was taking in every word. He then gazed up at Mulder.  
  
"Can you really help me?" Severus asked his voice filled with hope.  
  
Mulder smiled and his big brother instincts took over. "I can try if you let me, Severus." After a while, he and Severus talked for a while until the boy fell asleep on the couch. Mulder smiled at Severus' sleeping form and then headed over to his room to go to bed. He would have a lot of explaining to do to his friends when he got back to campus the next day but to Mulder, helping Severus was more important than sitting in a pub with his friends. After about ten minutes, Mulder fell asleep.  
  
Well! What do you think? If I messed up on the British vocabulary, let me know and I'll correct it. Please review and no flames please. Update coming soon!!! 


End file.
